


Smolder

by tllong



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Baby Zuko (Avatar), Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Honor, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, baby azula, reader zhao's daughter, zuko is a main character in most of this i have to tag honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tllong/pseuds/tllong
Summary: Emora is the daughter of Fire Navy officer Admiral Zhao, her mother died when she was young, but old enough to remember.  She received only the best training in fire bending with the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation, Zuko and Azula.  When Zuko gets banished, she joins him in search of the Avatar and is presumed dead.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Smolder

I walked across the courtyard of the Fire Lord's palace to see Zuko. He was hugging his knees on the edge of the turtle duck pond. "Hi Zuko!" "Hi." Zuko responded not looking up. I sat next to him. There was a mother turtle duck swimming around with her five ducklings. The mother duck waddled out of the water, ducklings quacking at her before following. "Is everything alright?" I asked. Zuko was silent. "Zuko?" Zuko's finger drifted over the water. "How did you feel when your mom died?" He asked. I wasn't prepared for the question. "I think," I paused "it was a lot of things; I guess sad mostly." Zuko nodded. "Did something happen?" I asked. "My mom went missing last night." Tears began to pool in his eyes. "It should have been me." He said. "Zuko don't say that." "It was going to be me." The tears began streaming down his face. I comforted him as best as I could with a hug.

"Excellent form Emora." Lo said. I bowed "Thank you." I sat on a bench off to the side. "Azula, your hands were too cupped." Li said. Azula huffed, she opened her palms guided the fire blade from her left hand over to her right, finally casting a line of fire, stopping just short of Lo and Li. "Wonderful." Lo said. "You are dismissed." Azula and I walked to the changing rooms. "You were really good today Azula." I complimented. "No," she said. "I messed up." I rolled my eyes. "Azula, don't be so hard on yourself." Azula didn't listen. "I know about what happen with your mom." I said. Azula stopped. "Never speak of her again."

"This should help with your eye." I raised a wet rag to Zuko's eye. "Thanks." He held it against his face, hiding the pus covered wound. The fresh burn stretched up his face. The rag covered most of it, but there was a small pink triangle at the end that barely touched his scalp. "Why do you care about me?" Zuko asked after a long silence. "You're my friend." I replied. "And seeing as how the Avatar's been dead for a hundred years, you're probably gonna be gone for a while." "You don't know that." Zuko said in denial. He looked out the window. "He's out there I know it, and where ever he is, I will find him." Despite his rough exterior, Zuko could be quite the optimist at the strangest times. Some found it off-putting, I found it comforting.


End file.
